Lost andFound
by Madame Morbidity
Summary: ;)


"And a full house," Jack says was a smirk.

Sawyer throws his hand of cards to the uneven ground, and stands up abruptly. "Well I gotta hand it to ya, Metro. Don't think I've seen a poker face that good since I was in the big house."

Sawyer trudges off in a huff towards his tent. His strut just as confident as usual. With the whole camp following his every step, Sawyer leans down once inside his makeshift home. He pulls a blanket off the floor, and begins throwing random items out behind him. Bandaids, pregnancy tests, syringes, water bottles, candy bars, romance novels. The refugees begin running over as if Sawyer's tent is their own personal sombrero. Jack runs through the crowd first to get all the medical supplies flying through the air like Roman Candles.

Finally Sawyer turns around, with several crumpled issues of Playboy in one hand and a bottle of expensive scotch in the other. "This crap you can fight over all you want, my Lord of the Flies friends, but these," nodding his head towards his pornographic and alcoholic contraband, "well you'll just have to kill me for." And with a wink he closed the tarp around his tent and closed himself off to the peasants fighting around him.

Kate was still sitting around the jerry-rigged card table, chuckling to herself over the silly exchange she had just witnessed. Once the crowd had dispersed, she made her way to his tent. She was going to see if she could snag the ammo she saw him quickly tuck back under his blanket before the mob descended. She knelt down and raised her hand up to knock, then stopping herself, realizing knocking on a tattered tarp probably wouldn't get the desired outcome. But she was glad she still maintained some of her civilized habits.

She lowered her hand, "Knock-Knock."

The man behind the curtain proclaimed, "I'm sorry I already bought all the Girl Scout cookies I need from the last girl that came by. Better luck next year, sugar tits."

Kate smiled, "But mister I'm only one box away from raising enough money to get off this island. I promise I'll do _anything_ if you buy just one box."

"Well why didn't you say so? Come inside, but I warn you the cleaning lady hasn't been here in days."

Kate tucked her hair behind her ear and peeked inside. Sawyer wasn't wearing a shirt. His hands were behind his head, his toned and glistening chest and abdomen fully exposed, begging to be touched. He also seemed to have left his fly down. In fact, his pants were down several inches, exposing his own Boeing 747. He was grinning ear to ear. Kate couldn't help but look away; it was just too much man to gaze upon for too long. She let a bashful smile escape.

"I think I better come back later with an adult."

"I'd have to disagree, Freckles." And with one motion and his signature mischievous smile, Sawyer had her pulled inside and planted firmly on top of him. He leaned up to kiss her, his hands grasping the back of her head and lower back, so her lips and body were pressed into him so close the denim of her jeans was rubbing his hard cock almost raw.

"My, my, my, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He said between breaths.

"I thought you could use a confidence boost after you, Sawyer, had your ass handed to you in Poker by Jack."

"You kidding, jelly bean? I let him win. I just couldn't stand to see a tear roll down that pretty face of his." And with that he was on top of her, pulling off her shirt, her jeans, unclasping her bra with excellent precision. She moaned under him. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her stomach, and just above her bikini line. He ripped off her underwear, accidently throwing the remains just outside the tent.

"Hey! Those are hard to come by."

"Don't you worry princess, I'll stop by Victoria's Secret tomorrow," he said as his lips began kissing her where her panties had previously impeded him before. Kate's back arched as his tongue spread her open.

Her eyes rolled back as his tongue enveloped her clit, doing inhuman maneuvers that left her breathless and wanting desperately to scream but not wanting the whole camp to hear her. She wanted to maintain some privacy in this commune where you all bathed within a square quarter mile of each other. He looked up and proudly watched her writhe in pleasure.

"Sawyer," she finally let out when she began she ascension to climax.

"What is it, babydoll?"

"I…I….I want…"

"Oh I think I know exactly what you want." He kissed back up her stomach and breasts until he had made his way back up to her again, finally sliding his own pants down to his ankles. He rested his fingers over her mouth and watched her expression as he took his throbbing penis and thrust it deep inside her. She couldn't contain herself. She opened her mouth and bit down on his index and middle finger to keep from screaming.

"Easy there, Seabiscuit, don't bite the hand that feeds ya." And he thrust into her again, slower this time but deeper than before. Her back arched again, her eyes all the way back in her head. She thought to herself, why did I have to crash on this godforsaken island to finally find someone to make me cum this hard? He pinned her legs back as far as they would go, and penetrated her again and again and again, harder and faster each time. She let out a moan every time he made contact with her g-spot. She was close but Sawyer had no intention of ending this escapade anytime soon. He scooped her up so she was on top of him again. He looked up at her heaving chest, her flushed face, her tangled hair, her wet lips as she slid over him. He had to focus on baseball very hard at that moment. She gripped his shoulders as she began riding him, slow at first, then faster as she felt herself begin to climax again. She leaned back, rested her hands on his knees and let herself forget where she was, forget her past, ignore her future on this island or her future should she ever be rescued. Sawyer sat up, cradling her back, meeting her every thrust with his own.

He gently moved her head so she was looking at him, and they watched each other cum. Sawyer put his hand over her mouth again to muffle her moans. "Always a gentleman," he thought to himself. Then he felt as if his penis might rocket off, taking Kate with it. But luckily it didn't. He came inside her. Feeling his warmth inside her sent Kate into utter ecstasy. She was panting, moaning, screaming. She didn't give a shit who heard her. She leaned in closer to him, and with her final ounce of energy, fell into him one more time. Then they both collapsed on the sandy floor. Breathless as if they had both just completed a triathlon. When their breathing had returned to a normal pace, Sawyer looked down at the woman collapsed on top of him. He wiped the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up from his chest, smiling an exhausted smile, and somehow found the strength to lean up to kiss him. They laid with each other for what seemed like hours. Kate loved this time with Sawyer the most. He was vulnerable, silent, no cocky attitude or incessant name-calling; just him.

She was the first one to break the silence, "So tell me how you got that name, Sawyer. Your real name is James, right?"

"Little lady, that's a story for another time." And he picked up the blanket from the back of the tent and wrapped it around her. He lifted his head and kissed her forehead. Lulled to sleep by the warmth from Kate's body, he drifted off to sleep to the sound of the ocean breeze and crashing waves.

He was jolted awake awhile later when the divine heat above him vanished. He opened his eyes to see a topless Kate searching for her bra and t-shirt.

"Well now I feel used," he said in a mock-angry tone.

"I just like to sleep in my own tent, that's all."

"I understand, Freckles. Just promise you'll call me in the morning. I don't want this to be a one-night stand. I'm not that kind of gal."

"I promise I'll call you first thing," she said as she leaned down to kiss him again. She crawled out of the tent as he watch her butt sway back and forth. He let out a satisfied sigh and attempted to go back to sleep.

Kate walked back to her tent, hearing giggles and whispering coming from the passing tents. She had been called worse things than a slut, so she really didn't care. Finally she made it back to her own tent. She laid down on her Oceanic issued pillow and began to drift off to sleep. Suddenly she remembered the treasure she had in her pocket. She dug a quick hole with her hands, pulled the small box of ammo from her pocket and put it inside. She covered it up quickly and laid back down; falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
